Russian Roulette
by goodboykiba
Summary: It was almost guaranteed that one of them wouldn't be going home alive today. No pairings, just some good old-fashioned Soul Eater-styled pranking.


A grating, scuffling sound scraped its way along the hallway at Shibusen's Death Weapon and Meisters' Academy. Further along the hallway, the students of class Crescent Moon cringed at the noise. Sighing audibly, Maka shifted in her seat. She knew something like this would happen.

Meanwhile, on the desk behind and above the dirty-blonde haired girl, Black*Star was congratulating himself on his genius idea. Tsubaki was pleading with the blue-haired, loud-mouthed boy to give up on his task, but his determination, while in battle situations was admirable, was simply frustrating to the tall weapon.

Soul, however, seemed to be on his best friends' side, believing that it was a great idea, and he was happy to participate in the mission that got them to that point.

Giving up on her seemingly-impossible task of talking her meister out of his idea, Tsubaki sat on the desk, sliding over the edge and dropping to sit with Maka. Soul grinned and jumped up next to his mate, and Maka just rolled her eyes.

"They're going to get into so much trouble…' Tsubaki murmured to Maka, wringing her hands and looking around hopelessly. "And I can't get them to stop."

Maka sighed for what felt like the fiftieth time that morning. "And it'll be their own stupid fault. Just ignore them."

Tsubaki glanced towards the door, where, she noticed, the noise had become louder and louder as time had progressed.

Patti's giggle rose from beside of Maka, and the two teens turned to stare at the slightly-younger weapon and her older sister.

"Hey!" Maka said, confused. "Where's Kid? I saw him here, like, twenty minutes ago."

"Actually," Liz informed her, while Patti continued her task- scratching a picture of a giraffe into the wooden desk, Maka noticed- "He left about eight minutes after class started. I don't know why, though."

"Of course," Soul muttered, and Maka glanced up to see that the scythe had stopped listening to Black*Star's obnoxious ramblings and started listening to the girls' conversation, "He's in on it."

Maka, Tsubaki and Liz all groaned simultaneously. If the shinigami was involved, it couldn't be good

"And why are you so interested in Kid's location, anyway?" Liz continued, raising her neatly-arranged eyebrow at the younger girl.

"Maka loveeeees Kid!" Patti sang, giggling and swinging back on her seat.

"I do not!" Maka practically yelled, but she couldn't prevent the light tinge of pink from spreading across her cheeks. Luckily, a distraction came in the form of a very angry teacher.

The grating noise came to a halt outside of the doorway to the classroom, and the students glanced towards the door, frightened by what stood- or rather, sat- there.

Wearing an absolutely _livid_ expression, glaring at every single occupant of the room with a look that could make a dead man roll over in his grave, was Dr Franken Stein, their home-room teacher.

The weirdest thing about the figure in the hallway, however, was not the expression upon his face, but rather, the way he was sitting.

A simple, wooden, brown chair, with an ugly, brown patterned cushion placed upon it, and one major difference to his usual mode of transport.

_There were no wheels._

The doctors' eyes, now hidden by the glare of his glasses, scanned the classroom, eventually coming to settle upon the blue-haired culprit and his sidekick with the white hair, who could not contain their grins. Maka groaned to herself quietly, and had a sneaking suspicion that Tsubaki had done the same.

There was no doubt about it, the boys were dead.

The teachers' gaze was distracted momentarily as he glanced to the left, where a lean, black and white-haired boy entered the room and went to re-take his seat. He made it all of three steps before Stein's had whipped out and grabbed the boy's shirt collar.

Glaring once more into the boy's eyes, he said, in a deadly quiet, serious voice, "Death the Kid. Black*Star. Soul Eater Evans. Outside. Now," before practically throwing the teenager out into the hallway.

Maka sighed again and slammed her head down onto her desk. She'd be the one who had to clean the blood off of him later on, and bandage his wounds. It'd take all of her free time.

One thing nagged at her, though. Leaning across Patti, she asked the oldest of her friends.

"Why did Kid participate?"

"Well," the blonde thought for a moment, before coming to a quick conclusion. "It's probably because the chairs' upholstery is as asymmetrical as it could get."

Thinking about it logically, Maka reached the same opinion. Kid despised anything asymmetrical.

_But seriously. They burned the rolling chair, it's not such a big deal. Death forbid that Stein actually walk to class._


End file.
